He Came From The Basement We Didn't Know We Had Abridged
Good Grief, this title is long! Script. Dragon Temple *Batty- (Pretty much doing the song!) *Sandy- YAY, BATTY IS THE FOCUSED CHARACTER AND IS AWESOME TO US?! *Fidget- And it is also cowinsidently his birthday of which the TWO existing movies never really state because Ferngully was another failed franchised. *Batty- (BZZZZZZT) I DO RAMDON SHIT?! *SpongeBob- So, did anyone get Batty anything for his brithday? *Fidget- Aw fuck, I forgot. *Lord Shen- WHAT? You forgot?! *Fidget- I'm sorry. I know he's my cousin in all, even though considering we belong to seperate companies that's impossable, and this episode is made years before this became an appearent thing , and- *SpongeBob- Darn it, Fidget, you and your referencing to real life events not yet considered relivent to this episode!! *Fidget- Okay, I'll go get cousin Batty a presient (Fidget grabs Batty and runs off) *Batty: WHOA, I'M BEING DRAGGED OFF! *Patrick- I SAID A TYPICAL STUPID PATRICK THING! Elsewhere in the Temple *The Lore of Batula is explained while this played. *Fidget- HARK, DO YE HEAR IT!(Suddenly, Fidget and Batty heard voices, and they went over to see 2 of Shen's wolves talking) *Wolf- Dude, there's cool shit in the basement! *Wolf 2: "I don't believe you cause your not an impourent character and never really made a serious impact in the series ever since. Now let's go and do things this series doesn't give a rat's ass about." *Batty-..... LET'S CHECK THAT BASEMENT OUT?! The Basement. *Everything's a fucking mess. *Ignightus- I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU BROKE INTO A FORBIDDEN BASEMENT WE APPEARENTLY HAD AND MY NAME IS STILL SPELLED WRONG?! *Fidget and Batty: "FUCK?!" Several scenes that make you feel like your watching a kid cartoon later. *Batula- (The Statue suddenly shatters apart and is freed....).... Welp, I'm in the first major episode of this lackluster series where I'm gonna be taken seriously before I get trounced off by better villains, better make the most of it. (Walks off) Temple Wolf Lounge *Sargant Wolf- Blah-blah-blah-blah Portal Beacon, Blah Blah Blah, future stable of the series, Blah Blah Blah, but not until certain episodes, blah blah, Lord Shen created with the Smart Lougers even though he was from an anichent world, blah blah blah! *Batula- (Watching whole thing in shadows) A portal beacon, huh? How convenient. Thanks for making it so easy, guy who created this series! And that was actselly part of the original episode! *Sgt. Wolf- Oh my, God! It's BATULA! And I know that somehow dispite this being my first encounter...... And over all first utilisation in this series! *Wolf: "LET'S TRY TO BE USEFUL! (The Wolves get stopped by hypnotic powers (Because Vampires have them)" *Batula: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Getting to Princess Celestia that I am for some reason after, because the producers are bronies, will be all too easy for me! Gimmie the thing!! (Sgt. Wolf tosses beacon to Batula, and Batula catches it) NAPTIME!! (Unhypnotizes wolves, and puts them to sleep) *Lord Shen- (Arrives inside lounge) OH MY GOD, BATULA?! *Batula- ABRA-KA-HYPNO! (Blasts soothing sonar sound at Lord Shen, putting him to sleep, and Batula cackles) And the best part is without my fievel brother to stop me with his idiot bat descendants taking his place, there's no one to stop me! (Opens portal to Equestria, and goes through portal) Ponyville, Equestria *Batula- (Comes out of portal)...... BATTIME?! *Bats appear everywhere and fuck shit up! *Random Bat: "PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?! Canterlot *Celestia was sitting on the throwne. *Batula cartooishly slides in. *Batula hypnoises her and she becomes instaslave. *Batula: "..... Equestrian national security sucks." *Luna (In Season 1 form) runs away screaming from Batula, Celestia and Bats! Dragon Temple *Fidget- BATULA'S BEEN FREED?!? *Lord Shen- AND HE'S IN EQUESTRIA, BECAUSE, BRONIES?! *Spongebob: "WE HAVE TO HELP!" *Po- Let's go! Equestrian Space *Icky- Are we there yet? *Lord Shen: "NO?! AND DON'T DARE START THAT JOKE?! IT WAS NOT FUNNY?! IT'S NEVER BEEN FUNNY?! MERLIN, GET US TO EQUESTRIA FASTER?! *Merlin- TELEPORTUS! (Teleports all Lodgers to Twilight's house) Twilight's House *Twilight- WHOA! They're here! *Rainbow Dash- It's about time. *Icky- (Like TV Cartoon Show Link) WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME, PRINCESS! *Rainbow Dash: "Right show, wrong pony." *Iago: "LET'S STOP THE BATS!? Canterlot *Batula- Say, Brink? *Brink- Yes, sir? *Batula-....... You won't get proper defelupment after this scene. *Brink- (Makes Forever Alone Meme as the song "In the arms of an angel" played)......... *Batula: "Also, Luna, your sister is a bitch. *Luna- (ENRAGES OUT AT FIRST!? Suddenly calms down) Eh, I know your trolling me, so I'm just gonna leave. (Walks away) *Batula- DAMN IT!? *It's back to Batula chasing Luna again with his minions and Celestia! Suddenly, Batty. *Batula- What the fuc- *Batty- (Does unique karate skills) HAI-YAH! *Batula- WHAT THE FUC- (Batty beats him up with awesome karate skills) Uuuhggh! *Batty- 根據管理局的紅色忍安理會,我現將把你根據逮捕了! (Chinese: By the authority of the Crimson Ninja Council, I hereby place you under arrest!) (Brink and the other bats are in relentless persuit) *Batula- I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'RE YOU SAYING?! *Batty- 准備遭受極端憤怒,我用拳頭強大的正義! (Chinese: Prepare to suffer the extreme fury of my powerful fists of justice!) *Batula- WHY IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?! (Both bats fight in martial-arts fighting) *Rainbow Dash- Geez, I have two bats fighting on my back! Also, we really glossed over the vital scenes like freeing Celestia. I know this is meant to be a joke and all, but, really dudes? Really? Well, at least it can't get any worse! (Bat swarm flies in front of her) HOLY CRUD! (Dives down to avoid bat swarm, and Batula and Batty fly off Rainbow Dash's back, and fight in flight. However, Batty gets caught in the bat swarm as Batula retreats, but Batty uses his broadcasted Ninja skills to fight across the bat swarm, and land on Batula, causing the both of them to fall) *Batty- 我現在你,無情地捍衛戰士」! (Chinese: I have you now, ruthless warrior!) *Batula- (Kicks Batty off of him, sending him spinning around in the air) STOP IT, WITH, THE CHINESE?! YOU WERE MADE BY AN AMERICAN CONSERITIVE COMPANY?! (Flies away) *Batty- (Flies after Batula until bat army attacks him) *Batula- NOW I KILL YOU?!! (Sharpens claws on his wings and feet, and swoops toward Batty) *Rainbow Dash- (Targets Batula, and zooms in for the strike) *Batula- OH SHIT, RAINBOW HORSE- (Sees Rainbow Dash darting towards him) AAAARRRRGH! (Rainbow Dash strikes him, and Batula is knocked out, and caught by Rainbow Dash, as she slams through the bat army, causing the remaining to retreat!) *Batty- 出色的工作、彩虹沖! (Chinese: Excellent work, Rainbow Dash!) *Rainbow Dash- (Didn't understand what he said) Oh the hell with this crazy gag! (Flicks antennae, and Batty switches back to normal) *Batty- Excellent work, Rainbow Dash! Later... *Batula- (Wakes up tied to a chair guarded by Celestia's guards)...... FUUUUUUUUUUU- At prison 42. *Batula- -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *(Van takes off) *Fidget- Well, we did it! We saved Equestria, and even the entire UUniverses from bloody conquest. *Lord Shen-.... DON'T FUCKING DARE FORGET THAT ALL THIS WAS BECAUSE YOU NEGLECTED A BIRTHDAY PRESENT?! In Dragon Temple Kitchen *Fidget- (Mopping floor) Darn it! *The Fidget pwned counter went up a number. end.